Euphoria
Background Euphoria Grimtongue is the mother of Panic Grimtongue, who left him and his father a little after he was born, creating the complex of which Panic lives his life. She is the original owner of the guitar Panic uses in performance and combat, with her name inscribed on it. Euphoria is a coal black tiefling with a striking resemblance to her son, though she does not have the chin horns that Panic does, and bears a second mouth on her neck. Euphoria resurfaced in Alivast many years later, having taken up a terrifying hobby: stealing voices from the musically gifted by provoking them into invoking Omnimaw, starting with a trio of musicians from the Musical Menagerie, then moving on. She apparently then entered the Alivast Underdark, where she stole voices from both the Drow, the Svirfneblin, and from the Undersun to the point that she gained the title "Voicestealer", and was pursued by a person of whom Solly saw visions of. It was revealed that she had been pursued by Jerry the Flumph, who brought her to The Great Eyed One to receive judgement, but she was able to convince him that their current goals were more in alignment than he knew, and allowed her to journey to go find The Screaming Gate; a portal to the realm of discord. The Unexpectables at long last encountered her just outside the Screaming Gate deep in the Underdark. There, Euphoria and Panic finally reunited and Euphoria explained that she thought Panic had died when he was a child. After the two finished catching up, she explained why she was there and what she was doing: that Omnimaw was dying and with him music itself, and that she was trying to find a way to revive the devil from its dying stupor. Personality Little can be gleaned from the apocryphal accounts of Euphoria Grimtongue, but it is clear her devotion to Omnimaw has made her a driven, and cunning person; able to convince people to willingly help her, then take their voices. Like Panic, she is an extraordinarily charming individual who is not above friendly teasing. However she is also like her son in that when someone threatens or betrays her she will get vindictive and somewhat vengeful. Relationships Panic Grimtongue Panic is Euphoria's son, though neither have seen each other in years, and it weighs heavily on Panic's mind. When they finally reunited, Euphoria was surprised and overwhelmed as she had been told that Panic had died as an infant. She is deeply saddened that she missed out on so much of his life, but is eager to reconnect with him. She is often wryly amused that he seems to take after her in many ways. Alivast Underdark Euphoria is infamous in the Underdark, with enough people having had their voices stolen that she has been given the appropriate monicker of "The Voicestealer", and among the Drow she is to be slain on sight. The Svirfneblin are not far behind, though they'd much prefer the voices of her victims back. Euphoria has stated that sadly this is not possible as those voices have been consumed by Omnimaw. Sergei Euphoria was once very fond of Panic's father and at one time wanted to settle down with him and start a family. However when her infernal heritage came to light, Sergei turned her away and told her that their son had died, which broke Euphoria's heart. Upon finding out that their son hadn't actually died and that Sergei had lied to her, Euphoria became very cross and expressed a desire to "have a chat" with him as soon as the business at hand was attended to. Trivia * When attempting to calm Frelda when she saw her second mouth, she placed a kazoo into it and started playing. It can be assumed she does this with most people who are made uncomfortable by her second mouth. * Like Panic, Euphoria seems to have a general distaste for dwarves. * Euphoria often travels alone and as such most of her bard spells are geared towards healing/buffing a single target. * Because of how disconcerting her second mouth is to most people, Euphoria will often wrap a bandanna around her neck when she's in town. * Euphoria's preferred instrument is the bass guitar Errors In Episode 98, Monty accidentally as Euphoria uses Panic as Panic's Name before "officially" learning Virgil goes by Panic from Borky. ''Monty: "She has a shame to her face, as she leans back" Monty as Euphoria: "sigh, have you, Panic have you been called?" '' Category:NPC Category:Tiefling Characters Category:Bard Characters Category:Mom